


Capaldaddy™: A Peter Capaldi Dating Simulator

by malcolmtuckersthrobbingtemple



Series: Capaldaddy™: A Peter Capaldi Dating Simulator [1]
Category: Mr Wakefield's Crusade (TV), Peep Show, The Thick of It (TV)
Genre: Fanvids, Other, if only this were a thing!, more characters coming soon (???)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:35:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25689706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malcolmtuckersthrobbingtemple/pseuds/malcolmtuckersthrobbingtemple
Summary: A  fictional dating sim featuring Peter Capaldi's many characters. I got the ideaoff a tumblr tag, of all things.
Relationships: Alistair MacLeish/You, Luke Wakefield/You, Malcolm Tucker/You
Series: Capaldaddy™: A Peter Capaldi Dating Simulator [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862920
Comments: 31
Kudos: 17





	1. Malcolm (pt1)

You've had a really rough day and and are in need of some serious comforting. Thankfully, Malcolm is only too happy to help!

  


  


It's only proper that a fictional dating sim gets its own fictional covert art:


	2. Alistair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter Capaldi was featured on Peep Show as the shy history professor, Alistair MacLeish. Another perfect candidate for my dating sim, obviously.  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Oh, and did I mention it's filmed with him speaking directly to the camera? The perfect immersive experience, wouldn't you say.)

  
And we all know what the obvious answer to this would be...

The line below is lifted directly from the episode:  


Unfortunately, the would-be "Helen" here didn't feel like playing the part. So I fixed it!  
(Option 1 should be the only obvious choice, right??)  


Next up: Luke Wakefield!


	3. Luke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Luke Wakefield, the wild haired, shifty-eyed, always paranoid protagonist of Mr Wakefield's Crusade. See how how his face completely softens as he looks at his baby. Aww.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a video this time!  
> See the YouTube link below:


	4. Malcolm (pt 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All relationships have their ups and downs.  
> Even you and Malcolm need to fight it out sometimes.  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The footage is from a short video for [Cancer Talk Week](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lXeZHgkMHEU)  
> I borrowed Malcolm's lines from [TheScholarlyStrumpet's](https://archiveofourown.org/users/equipoise/pseuds/TheScholarlyStrumpet) amazing fic, [Personal Assistance.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3833524/chapters/8552656)


End file.
